


Hand Soap And Green Lace

by amathela



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't think, just answer.  What do you want to do about Jim?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Soap And Green Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _3:21 - Women's Appreciation._

"Does it look weird in here to you?"

Of course Karen's in the bathroom when she gets there. Of course she is. And Pam's trying really hard not to picture her in brand new lingerie, which has never really been a problem before.

She blames Michael. Why not, right?

There's definitely something different about the bathroom, though, which is weird, because they've been gone all day. But whatever, it's just one more thing she'd really rather not think about.

Like Karen. And Jim. And the fact that, thanks to the not-so-subtle hints Kelly's been dropping to Ryan, she now knows it's their six month anniversary.

She's never shopping at Victoria's Secret again.

Karen's washing her hands when Pam comes out, and she really, really, doesn't want to say anything. She shouldn't. And usually, she's good at not saying things. But the silence is kind of awkward, and she can't help thinking about the conversation over lunch -

"Don't think, just answer. What do you want to do about Jim?"

Yeah, that's pretty much exactly what she didn't want to ask. And she was expecting a lot of different answers, but Karen barely blinks as she turns off the faucet.

"I want Jim to get over you."

"Oh." And she should have a better response to that, but what is she supposed to say? _I don't?_ Karen's deliberately not looking at her, so she finishes washing her hands -

\- And they both reach for the hand towel at the same time, and there's that mental picture again, Karen in green lingerie. She's probably staring, now, and their hands have been touching a little too long, and if she just leaned forward -

\- They'd be kissing, Karen's lips pressed against hers as her hand slides up Pam's skirt, and if she parted her legs, so Karen's fingers could slip beneath the elastic of her underwear -

Pam leaves first, and she tells herself it's not like one of those things where two people can't leave a room together after they've had sex, because really, who would suspect that? But her hands automatically go to smooth down her skirt as she enters the bullpen, which at least means they're not fiddling with her hair. She doesn't look up at Jim as he walks past, and even if she's trying not to, she can't help overhear him telling Karen, "I really want you two to get along" -

When she glances back, Karen's smiling at her. It should make her feel guilty, but really, it's just nice to have someone in the office again who smiles just for her, like they share a secret no-one else is in on. And she really shouldn't be eavesdropping, but when Karen says, "We do," Pam can't help but smile back.


End file.
